Heartbroken Love
by westmoonlover
Summary: OneshotUlrich's heart has been broken by Yumi, now he thinks no one loves him. But some one does! Now who could it be? Yaoi! OddUlrich R&R please!


Hi! This is my first yaoi fic so go easy on me. I dont own Code Lyoko or it's characters blah, blah, blah you know the drill. Anywayz, there is yaoi in this if you dont like it, dont read it. If you do like it please comment! I'll love you and go read your stories if you do! Seriously! I'm fishing for comments!

Ulrich was in a very bitter mood. He had seen Yumi holding hands and walking in a very intimate fashion with Thomas.

He was in Yumi's grade.

He had black hair and dark eyes, like Yumi.

He was tall, like Yumi. And what do you know,

he also happened to be Japanese.

How _perfect_.

So now he was sitting on a bench in the park with his legs pulled up and crossed Indian style under him. He was leaning over his knees and poking an anthill with a stick.

He could make them as distressed and angry as he was and damn it, as petty as that was, it felt good. His legs were falling asleep from the knees down but he ignored it.

Jeremy and Odd had no idea where he was. Neither did Yumi for that matter but he doubted she cared. The ants grew more and more distressed,

some of them gripping furiously to the end of the stick and biting in uselessly. Some smarter ones were crawling towards his hand.

With two sharp raps of the stick on the path he shook them loose and began to drive at the hill again.

He could talk to Odd. Of any of his friends, even Yumi, he was closest to Odd. He hadn't known Odd as long but the minuet they had met they had been inseparable.

Oh sure, they had they're fights but they made up. Sometimes, when he lay in bed and it was midnight and he was so tired anything seemed possible,

he wondered if he liked the blondy-purpled boy as more than a friend. But during the day these thoughts moved to the back of his mind.

However, a few times a day he would catch himself staring at Odd, marveling at the way he looked and moved. But it was nothing really, it was Yumi who'd broken his heart.

He'd cared for her so much! And…true, he'd never…actually told her but what about the time they'd almost kissed in Lyoko? Had that meant _nothing_ to her!

Had she forgotten that it had happened! There was a bitter taste of tears in the back of his throat and he pushed it away.

He heard a faint rustle behind him and he didn't even have to turn around to know it was Odd. He'd know him anywhere. Under normal circumstances he'd welcome Odd's

company but he didn't want to see anyone right now. "Go away." He said without turning around, still jabbing the ant hill.

Odd didn't go away. Damn it.

Instead he came up behind Ulrich and vaulted easily over the back of the bench, landing as light as a cat beside Ulrich and folded his legs Indian style.

He leaned over and rested his chin on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Ants." He said simply. Ulrich cast a sour glance at him, but Odd's blue eyes were looking down Ulrich's arm and watching the ants.

"Well done, Holmes." Ulrich spat. Odd chuckled and stopped leaning on Ulrich's shoulder.

The brunette still didn't look up from what he was doing and Odd leaned back against the bench, hands on his knees and stared at Ulrich.

Odd's eyes traveled over his friend who didn't seem to notice.

Finally Odd said "You feel this bad, huh?"

Ulrich sighed, and finally turned to face his friend. "No! I always feel like this!" he yelled. Ulrich felt his hurt and anger rising and knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in.

Before he knew it, he was yelling at Odd. "How could I have been so stupid? What the hell ever made me think that she'd ever like me! But if she never did then what the hell ever made her act like she did! Why! If you're so frigging smart why can't you tell me why!" Ulrich realized that he had stood up, and was pacing in front of the bench but he didn't care. "It was hopeless from the beginning wasn't it! It was just f-ing hopeless!" Ulrich collapsed back on the bench and buried his head in his hands.

'Don't cry. Don't cry. For the love of all things holy don't cry in front of Odd.' Ulrich thought to himself fiercely.

Well apparently he had no say in the matter.

Tears were already streaming down his cheeks, his slumped shoulders were shaking with sobs he desperately tried to suppress,

he drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, his hair fell in his face. He hadn't forgotten Odd was there but he didn't care for the moment.

He just knew all he could feel was this hurt, and weakness and sorrow. He couldn't stop his tears.

He felt Odd stir on the bench but he didn't care, he was blind, almost deaf with his tears. He didn't care if Odd got up and left.

But that wasn't what Odd did. He moved closer to Ulrich and wrapped his arms around him.

Ulrich's legs slipped off the bench as he gave into the blonde's embrace, burying his head against Odd's shoulder.

The blond held him close, letting one hand run through Ulrich's hair.

Ulrich couldn't hold the sobs in any longer and weakly he wrapped his arms around Odd's waist and let them come.

It was fifteen minuets before Ulrich's sobs quieted. He sat, his head on Odd's shoulder and buried against his neck. He didn't think he had ever felt so weak.

He couldn't even open his eyes. His muscles were sore from being so tense, so long. One arm had fallen back onto the bench,

the other was still draped loosely around Odd's waist. He could have fallen asleep he was that tired, the embrace was so comforting, so intimate,

and the hand running through his hair felt so good. Had he ever realized how good Odd smelled before? No. probably not. All the same, this was nice.

Odd had been silent through Ulrich's sobs, his embrace and the hand in Ulrich's hair had been enough. But now that the brunette had quieted,

"It'll be ok, Ulrich." said Odd "It might not seem like it, but it will. Trust me."

"How would you know?" asked Ulrich. He didn't open his eyes, he didn't move. As grateful as he was to Odd, he was still biter.

His head moved gently with Odd's breathing and faintly he could hear the other boy's heart.

"You remember Samantha?" asked Odd quietly, his neck was getting sore from holding it stiffly, so he rested it on Ulrich's.

"Yeah." Ulrich replied.

"I was head over heels for that girl. She did the same thing." Ulrich opened his eyes to slits, found that to exhausting and closed them again.

Odd was still running his hand through his hair.

"At least she cared about you for a while." said Ulrich "No one has ever loved me like that." He paused "Except Sissy, and I hate her."

Odd raised his eyebrows and looked down at the top of Ulrich's head. "No one's love you?" he said, in a slightly mocking tone of voice.

Ulrich finally opened his eyes, how long had they been sitting like that? And why didn't he want to pull away? Why did it feel so good to sit like this?

Why did Odd's stomach, firm beneath his limp arm feel right? Odd's hand stopped running through his hair as Ulrich pulled away enough to look Odd in the face.

The blonde's face was solemn and laughing at the same time. "What do you mean Odd?" asked Ulrich. Who had ever loved him?

Odd's cheeks colored and he looked Ulrich in the face. Very quietly he said "_I _love you"

Ulrich was taken aback to say the least. But when he thought about it, hadn't he always known?

All the time's they'd spent together, even when they visited each other over summer.

They'd stay up all night watching movies and always ended up sitting very close together on the couch. Almost as close as they were now.

Odd was silent and his color darkened as he grew embarrassed. He took his arms from around Ulrich and looked down at his knees.

"Oh, I get it," he said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. He shifted uncomfortably on the bench.

'Ulrich, think about this. You know you care for Odd. You've always known so why the hell are you so surprised? You've known this forever. He's going to get up, walk away and probably never speak to you again. Don't let that happen.' Ulrich thought

As Odd got ready to stand up, Ulrich tightened his arm around his waist. Odd looked at him surprised. They were still very close together,

so close that Odd could see tears that clung to Ulrich's lashes. Such long lashes.

"Don't leave Odd." Said Ulrich, Odd relaxed back against the bench.

"I…I don't know what- what this is going to lead to but…I-I like you too. Hell, maybe I love you, I don't know! I don't know what I feel." Ulrich continued

He hung his head and closed his eyes, he was so tired! Did people always feel this way after they cry? He'd forgotten, it'd been years since he last cried.

Odd moved close to him and wrapped one arm around his shoulder. Ulrich sighed and put his head against Odd's shoulder again, breathing his scent deep.

"Maybe I do love you." Said Ulrich softly. Odd chuckled and Ulrich felt him kiss his forehead, sending pleasant shivers up his spine.

"It's a good thing we're so far out here." Said Odd thoughtfully "imagine what the others would think." Ulrich nodded.

Odd shifted reluctantly and said "We should be getting back, it's getting dark. They'll come looking for us."

Ulrich agreed and slowly stood up. His arms and legs felt like dead weight. They began to walk back towards school.

When they got to they're room Ulrich stripped to his undershirt and boxers like he always did and Odd did the same.

The blond sat on his bed, his legs dangling over the side. He was surprised when Ulrich sat next to him.

And even more surprised when he lay down and rested his head on Odd's lap and closed his eyes. Odd ran a hand through Ulrich's hair,

brushing it lovingly across his forehead as he studied his face. He loved Ulrich's hair. His face was perfect too, his jaw was strong and soft at the same time,

his cheekbones high and he wasn't gaunt. Ulrich opened his eyes and looked into Odd's. 'How can anyone's eyes be so blue?' he wondered

"Do you really think it'll be alright?" he asked

Odd smiled "Yeah. Trust me." He said, he leaned over, they're faces hovered inches away "every thing will be alright." Said Odd. Then gently he pressed his lips to Ulrich's.

Ulrich leaned up, deepening the kiss and wrapped an arm around Odd's shoulder. As if it had a mind of it's own, Odd's tongue flicked across Ulrich's lips,

a silent request for entrance. Ulrich granted it and they're tongues met. The kiss became very passionate, they breathed the breath from each other's lungs,

they're hands were in each other's hair. Finally the kiss broke and they looked at each other, faces less than an inch away. Ulrich couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

They slipped closed and he gradually drifted to sleep, loving the feel of Odd's hand running through his hair.

well, what'd ya think? let me know, even if you think it DEFINATLY needs improvement. If you are going to flame me for making Odd or Ulrich gay because "He's yours" well you might want to reconsider because I will flame you back. I love Odd as much as all the girls, I dont think either of them is really gay I just got the idea. But comment and I will love you forever!


End file.
